THE COUNT OF DARKNESS
by Pennylove18
Summary: Las vacaciones de invierno terminaron en la ciudad de Mobius y todos los estudiantes vuelven a la escuela. Pero justo ese día llegan nuevos estudiantes al instituto. ¡Los héroes de Mobius! Dos de ellos conmueven el corazón de dos estudiantes y se enamoran. Lo que ellas no sabían era que ellos tenían un oscuro secreto. ¿Esto sera suficiente para alejarse o el amor sera más fuerte?
1. Capítulo 1: Los nuevos estudiantes

**Vampires in high school**

**Capítulo 1: Los nuevos estudiantes**

Una mañana de invierno todos los estudiantes de la escuela más importante de la ciudad de Mobius comenzaban las clases después de unas merecidas vacaciones de invierno y aunque muchos estaban nerviosos por comenzar, muchos otros estaban emocionados porque iban a llegar nuevos estudiantes a ese instituto eran nada ni nada menos que ¡los héroes de Mobius! Y aunque eran los más populares y más guay de toda la ciudad, tenían que asistir a la escuela ya que eran menores de edad, para esa época era muy raro que admitieran a nuevos estudiantes pero como eran los chicos más poderosos de la capital que se les puede decir.

Penny:-Llego caminado al instituto-Mmm…8 meses más en este loquero…lo único bueno que tiene este instituto es que podemos elegir las clases…bueno…excepto matemáticas e historia…-Pensó para sí misma hasta que vio a su mejor amiga Anayris- ¡Hola Anayris!

(Para los que no la conozcan ella es Penélope James, una joven eriza de 18 años y como su mejor amiga Anayris, no es muy popular en ese instituto, ella prefiere no llamar mucho la atención aunque algunas veces se siente un poco sola, es una chica graciosa, muy valiente y de un gran corazón…ella vive con una señora que trabaja en un templo llamado "La esmeralda maestra" ya que a los pocos meses de nacida, sus padres murieron en circunstancias misteriosas.)

Anayris: ¡Penny!-le dio un gran abrazo- ¿Cómo estas amiga? ¿Cómo te fue en estas cortas vacaciones?

(Anayris es una gata color rosa con cola de arcoíris de la misma edad que Penny, muy copada pero al mismo tiempo ella es muy tímida, conoce a Penny desde que tiene memoria, ósea desde niñas, y jamás se separaron, son como hermanas del corazón, ella está profundamente enamorada de un zorrito el cual es mejor amigo de Sonic, Tails, mientras que Penny se interesa por otro miembro del equipo el cual se llama Shadow, el más serio).

Penny: Vaaaa…lo mismo de siempre…ayudando a los monjes a cuidar la esmeralda…al menos es el último año…y luego me voy…

Anayris: Y ¿Qué harás después de la escuela? Ya sabes… ¿De qué trabajaras?

Penny: No lo sé…si termino bien el año…voy a viajar a "lower Streets" a ver si consigo trabajo por allá…después no se…pero por ahora trabajare en el templo…ayudando…a Rosan…

Anayris: Ay amiga no puedes vivir así…eso no es tener futuro…

Penny: Bueno nunca dije que sería una gran vida…-en ese momento apareció Sally The Acorn, una de las chicas más presumidas y charlatanas que existen en la fax de la tierra-Uuuuh…hablando de la encarnación del mal…

Sally: Hola perdedoras… ¿Escucharon las ultimas noticias?

Anayris: Te vas del continente…o a la luna…no espera…te lavaron el cerebro los extraterrestres…-dijo en forma burlona.

Sally: No, no, y Kiiiu…mi novio vendrá a esta escuela junto a los más grandes héroes de Mobius y no quiero ver sus traseritos atrás de él ¡¿Me entendieron?!

Penny: En primera…Sonic no es tu novio y jamás lo será…en segunda nos importa muy poco y nada lo que nos digas y en tercero…ten cuidado de mencionar muuuuy alto lo de tu amor por el erizo azul…

Anayris: (Yo lo único que oigo de esta loca son cacareos)

Sally:-Bostezó-Creo que me dormí cuando comenzaste a cantar…y yo digo ¡lo que a mí se me antoje ilusa eriza, niña del templo!-Se dio vuelta y comenzó a gritar- ¡Sonic the Hedgehog es mio y naaaaadie me lo va a sacar!

Anayris: Uuuuh…mal…muy, muy mal…te recomendaría, princesita de cascabel, que te vuelvas a la torre de cristal porque el dragón viene hacia acá-Penny y Anayris se corrieron un poco.

Sally: De qué demonios hablas gatita mal pa…-Se dio vuelta y se aterro al ver a Amy prendida fuego y con su poderoso martillo gritando "¡Maldita perra, no te metas con mi Sonic!" y corriendo hacia ella- ¡Aaaaaaah! ¡Amy era una bromaaaaa! ¡Ayudaaaaa!

Las dos:-Partidas de risa-Clásico… ¡Hahaha!-En ese momento apareció un auto elegante- ¡Son ellos, son ellos!-Salieron corriendo a recibirlos pero todas las otras chicas las aplastaron-Eso…doliooooo…-entraron a la escuela desilusionadas-Mmm…que mala pata…

Director Cuak:-Muy contento- ¡Oh Anayris, Penélope! ¡Justo el par de chicas que quería ver! Necesito que me hagan un gran favor…

Penny:-Las dos se miraron de reojo- y ¿Cuál es, señor?

D. Cuak: Pues verán…como ya sabrán los héroes de Mobius están en nuestra escuela y muchas de las chicas son sus graaandes fanáticas…y por el bien de ellos (y de la institución) quiero que ustedes les enseñen las instalaciones…solo me faltan dos chicas… ¿Podrían ayudarme?

Las dos: Pueees…no lo Seee…podría seeer…-Se miraron con cara picara.

D. Cuak:-revoleo los ojos y suspiro -Podrán saltearse las clases y pasar todo el día con ellos…protegiéndolos de las chicas locas…y hacer nuevas amistades…además tendrán puntos extras por ayudar hoy…

Las dos:-Emocionadas- ¡Por supuesto que aceptamos señor Cuak! ¡Aaaaah!-Saltaban de alegría.

D. Cuak: ¡Aaaaay! los jóvenes de ahora, si no lo sobornas no ayudan en nada-suspiro y las condujo hacia los nuevos estudiantes-Muy bien, muchachos estas son sus bellas guías el día de hoy…-Los agrupo-Bien Penélope iras con Shadow y Anayris con Tails, muy bien todos contentos, yo me voy ya tengo una reunión muy importante, suerte chicos-Se va.

Penny: Hola Shadow… ¿Comenzamos con el recorrido?-lo miro con una tierna sonrisa.

Shadow:-La miro de reojo-Mmm…como sea…-se van.

Anayris: Oye Tails… ¿Quieres conocer la sala de ciencias?

Tails: ¡Me encantaría! ¡Vamos!-Se fueron emocionados de la mano.

-Con Penny y Shadow-

Penny:-recorriendo la escuela, enseñándole los salones y explicándole lo de las clases y las calificaciones-Oye Shadow…cuéntame algo de ti…

Shadow: ¿Para qué quieres saber de mí?-Sin dejar su cara seria y mirarla de reojo.

Penny: Solo quería comenzar una conversación, hablar de algo más que no sea de la escuela-miro hacia otro lado-Vaya que tipo difícil que es… ¬.¬U-pensó para sí.

Shadow: No soy un tipo difícil, solo que no soy muy conversacional-dio vuelta la cara-Me gusta estar solo eso es todo…

Penny: ¿Cómo sabias que estaba pensando en eso?-Lo miro sorprendida.

Shadow: Se te nota en tu carita…-Sonrió un poco al ver que la eriza se sonrojo-Sabes que, me caes bien. No eres como las locas de la entrada pero eso no significa que seamos los mejores amigos ¿Ok?-dio vuelta la cara.

Penny: Esta bien. Pero ¿al menos somos amigos?-Se detuvo al ver que el erizo paro de caminar y bajo la cabeza-Ehmmm Shad ¿Te sientes bien?

Shadow:-Suspiro y luego levanto la cabeza dándole una leve sonrisa-Sigamos.-Siguió caminando.

Penny: Oye, si te ofendió lo que te dije lo lamento, no fue mi intención incomodarte.-Se puso un poco triste y el la miro nuevamente de reojo-No tienes que ser mi amigo si no quieres. Es normal para mí que todos piensan que soy rara porque vivo en un templo…

Shadow:-Sorprendido- Tem-templo ¿Enserio? ¿Pero por qué?

Penny: Soy huérfana. Mis padres murieron cuando era muy pequeña. Tuve que irme al templo "la esmeralda maestra". La Hermana Rosan cuida de mí y paga mi educación…

Shadow: Oh entiendo.-en ese momento toco el timbre-Bueno…Ehmmm…creo que tengo que ver a los chicos nos vemos después…

Penny: ¡Oh no señor! El director dijo que tenía que vigilarte y hablando de eso…-Lo empuja en los arbustos-¡Quédate quieto!

Shadow: ¡Pero qué demonios te…!-En ese momento Penny le da una patada en la entre pierna para callarlo- ¡La que te pario!-Pensó mientras le salía una lagrimita.

Chicas: ¡¿Dónde está, dónde está?! ¡Queremos ver al estudiante nuevo!

Penny: Creo que se fue a la biblioteca ya saben cómo es, muy estudioso y dedicado…

Chicas: Ooooh claro tienes razón, bueno lo buscaremos por allá. Gracias.-Se fueron corriendo- ¡Encuéntrenlo!

Penny: Ya puedes salir-Lo dejo salir- ¿Te dolió mucho la patada?

Shadow:-Medio dolorido-Como sea. Gracias por lo de las chicas

Penny: De nada-Miro hacia abajo un poco triste-Sigamos. Tenemos que continuar…

Shadow:-La toma de la muñeca-Espera Penny-Se quedó pensando por unos segundos-Me gustaría que seamos amigos

Penny: ¿Lo dices enserio?-se puso feliz al ver que el medio avergonzado asentía-Me alegra ¡Jajaja!-Le dio un pequeño abrazo- Vamos sigamos con el recorrido-Lo tomo de la mano y siguieron.

Shadow: Mmm es extraño nunca tuve una amiga pero creo que es algo bueno. Ella es simpática y muy buena-Pensó mientras la seguía sin perder lo serio.


	2. Capítulo 2: Un oscuro secreto

**Capítulo 2: Un oscuro secreto**

-Mansión a las afueras de la ciudad-

Después de ese primer día de clases los héroes de Mobius regresaron a su hogar a las afueras de la ciudad. Muchos se preguntarían porque estos extraordinarios chicos vivían tan lejos de Mobius. Pues lo que nadie sabía era es que habían vivido en ese lugar hace muchos siglos ya que eran criaturas fantásticas y misteriosas. ¡Ellos eran nada ni nada menos que vampiros! Todos pensaban que estos seres de la oscuridad salen por las noches a buscar presas para chuparles la sangre pero, por el contrario, de estos chicos son pacíficos y no buscan la desesperanza ni el terror, más bien, quieren vivir en paz junto a los mortales.

Sonic:-Estirándose-¡Aargh! Nuestro primer día de clases fue el más aburrido de todos los tiempos…

Tails:-Con cara de idiota enamorado-No sé a qué te refieres yo la pase suuuuuuuuper con esa heeermosa gatita llamada Anayris…no puedo esperar para que nos encontremos todos los días en las clases…Aaaaaaah…

Sonic:-Lo olfateo-Uff, huelo a "zorro enamorado"

Shadow:-Apareció de repente dando un portazo-Espero que no estés hablando de amor.-Se sacó la mochila y la arrojo fuerte hacia un armario-Porque sabes cuales son las reglas-Se acercó a Tails y lo agarro de las colas-O ¡¿quieres que te las repita?!

Tails: ¡Shadow suéltame, suéltame!-Se quejó por unos minutos hasta que lo soltó-¡Sabes muy bien que no me gusta que me agarres de la cola! ¡Así tratas a tu consejero!

Sonic: Además ¿Por qué tanta molestia? El pobre no tuvo novia desde lo que paso con esa tal Cosmo, merece ser feliz el maldito miserable…

Tails: ¡Si merezco ser feliz!-Se detuvo un momento para pensar-¡Oye!-Se cruzó de brazos-Es la primera chica que me habla…y no me dice "vete de aquí enano peludo"-hizo un puchero.

Shadow:-Rio divertido-Eres enano peludo pero en hablando en serio si esa chica descubre nuestro secreto será muy peligroso y tendrás que encargarte de ella.

Tails: En-encargarme ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Sonic:-algo preocupado-Shadow el aún no controla bien los poderes ¡No lo obligues!

Shadow:-Ya bastante enojado-¡Tiene la misma edad que nosotros! ¡Ya está bastante grandecito como para controlarse!-Camina hacia Tails con mirada asesina-Escucha romeo, si esa mocosa de tu "amiguita la gata" sabe nuestro secretito tendrás que hacerte totalmente responsable y te encargaras personalmente de ella sino lo hare yo mismo ¡¿Fui totalmente claro?!

Tails:-Trago saliva asustado-Cla-claro co-mo el cris-tal-Bajo las orejitas y luego la mirada.

Sonic:-Rio divertido-Entonces tu tendrás que hacer lo mismo con la eriza ya que estamos en el tema

Shadow: Ella no tiene nada que ver, es solo mi amiga-Miro hacia otro lado-Es muy diferente

Sonic: Tails y Anayris también son solo amigos, por ahora, pero si lo tuyo con Penélope crece ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Shadow: Lo que haga yo con ella no te incumbe idiota ¡así que no te metas!-se va a su habitación.

Sonic:-Suspiro-Siempre huyendo de sus problemas como una insignificante rata, se hace el malito con los otros pero no admite que él está en el mismo escalón

Tails:-Un poco deprimido-Sonic, no quiero hacerle daño a Anayris, tengo miedo de perderla como me paso la última vez

Sonic:-Le puso la mano en el hombro-Tranquilo Tails, eso no pasara, estoy más que seguro que esa gatita te quiere mucho y no le hagas caso a Shadow es un amargado gruñón-Se burló-Ni siquiera sé porque una chica le da pelota ya que él no le da chance a nadie de acercarse, da más miedo que un maratón de películas de terror pero nosotros ya estamos acostumbrados ¡Hahaha! -Se rieron los dos.

Shadow:-Bajo las orejas y se puso un poco triste al escuchar detrás de la puerta-yo no le doy chance a nadie, doy más miedo que una maratón de películas de terror-pensó mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación muy desanimado-Quizás tengan razón, después de todo soy un monstruo horrendo-Abrió y cerró con fuerza la puerta y se acostó en la cama torturándose con esos pensamientos hasta que se durmió.

-Templo "La esmeralda maestra", esa noche-

Penny:-hablando por celular-Si, te lo digo Anayris, este fue el día más asombroso de todos, espero ver a Shadow todos los días en clases-Se escuchaban risas y gritos-Oye ¿crees que les hayamos gustado? Prefiero no hacerme fantasías-En ese momento tocan la puerta-Ups, tengo que cortarnos, vemos mañana. Bye sister-colgó- ¡Pase!

Rosan, 70 años:-trajo unas mantas muy calientitas que guardo en el armario pero una la coloco en la cama-Hola Penny ¿con quién hablabas cielo? ¿Con tu amiguita Anayris o con un chico?

Penny:-Se sonrojo-Con Anayris no con un chico aunque hablábamos de los nuevos estudiantes de la escuela…Jejeje…

Rosan: Ooooh ya veo y ¿Quién es el afortunado que cautivo tu corazón?

Penny:-Sonrió de oreja a oreja-Se llama Shadow the Hedgehog y es ¡muy apuesto!

Rosan:-Su sonrisa desapareció-Oh, mira que bien-La acomodo y le dio un beso en la cabeza-Descansa linda

Penny: Buenas noches Rosan-Se acomodó para dormir-Te quiero mucho

Rosan: Y yo a ti mi dulce Penélope-Le acaricia la mejilla-Dulces sueños…-Se retira de la habitación-Shadow the Hedgehog. Creí que jamás volvería a escuchar ese nombre-Camino por el templo hacia la gran esmeralda hasta encontrar a un equidna rojo-Hola Knuckles hace tanto tiempo que no te veo

Knuckles: Hola Hermana Rosan es un gusto verla de nuevo ¿Desea algo?

Rosan: Si, ¿conoces a mi pequeña Penélope a la que traje cuando era solo una bebe y crie como si fuera mi propia familia?

Knuckles: Si, es la eriza con la que jugábamos de pequeños ¿Qué pasa con ella?

Rosan: Necesito que la vigiles, ella tiene un nuevo amigo llamado "Shadow the Hedgehog" y no me parece que sea una buena persona, me encargare personalmente del muchacho pero quiero que tú la vigiles a ella y a su amiga la gata ¿Me harías ese pequeño favor?

Knuckles:-Apretando los puños-¡Por supuesto! ¡Considero a Penny como una hermana menor y la protegeré!

Rosan: Gracias, ahora ve a descansar, yo vigilare a la esmeralda maestra. Debes estar exhausto-Se va hacia la esmeralda mientras que Knuckles se va a su habitación-No permitiré que mi pequeña sufra…


	3. Capítulo 3: Un sentimiento prohibido

**Capítulo 3: Un sentimiento prohibido**

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que comenzaron las clases, todos estaban nerviosos ya que los exámenes estaban encima y como sabían no eran tan fáciles que digamos. Pero para los nuevos estudiantes era como tomar el desayuno… ¡Se sacaban "Sobresaliente" en todo! Tanto las materias físicas como mentales. Eran excelentes y a todos les daba mucha envidia.

-Clase de defensa personal-

Profesor Espio:-Haciendo una reverencia ancestral a sus estudiantes-muy bien alumnos, hoy es el día en que los evaluare por sus habilidades tanto físicas como mentales

Charmy, la abeja:-Se puso en frente golpeándole la cara-Quiere decir que los va a ver dándose patadas y trompadas entre ustedes ¡Así que no tengan piedad!-todos comenzaron a partirse de risa.

Profesor Espio:-Enfadado- ¡LARGATE DE MI CLASE FASTIDIO CON ALAS!-Le dio una patada y lo tiro por la ventana-En que estaba, así, continuemos con la clase-Miro a los estudiantes detenidamente-Anayris Holson, tu pelearas contra Sally Acorn-Les señalo el centro haciendo que las chicas se pusieran en posición en un gran círculo rojo al centro del salón-¡Recuerden las reglas las primera en salir del circulo es la que pierde! ¡Ahora comiencen!

Sally:-se miraba las uñas-Aaaay, no me gusta combatir con un minino de cuarta, es mucho más divertido pelear con tronco hueco, los gatitos como tú no pelean se revuelcan en el suelo y juegan con su bola de estambre ¡Jajaja!

Anayris: Tu porque conoces a muy pocos como yo, princesa-Estiro sus garras- ¡Hiiiizzz!-Se lanzó sobre ella- ¡Te enseñare como un gato puede ser delicado y peligroso al mismo tiempo!-Le dio una patada y la lanzo cerca de la zona roja-cuida tus palabras "uñas pintadas" nunca hagas enojar a un gato-Le dio un latigazo con la cola lanzándola fuera del circulo y se puso en una pose como de bailarín español-No te metas con las garras preciosa, miau Prrr-dio un salto dando una voltereta y se sentó en su lugar.

P. Espio:-Un poco sorprendido-Eso estuvo muy bien, bravo, bravo, bueno sigamos-Miro la lista-a ver, Penny James contra Shadow The Hedgehog-En ese momento empezaron a decir "Uuuuuuh"-No hay necesidad de decir eso-los dos estudiantes se pusieron en posición-Cuando quieran.

Shadow:-Rio divertido-No me gusta pelear con una chica pero seré suave contigo

Penny:-Lo miro con cara picara-¡Ja! creí que eras más valiente que eso y no una nena de mami…

Shadow: Como gustes.-Se lanzó hacia ella- ¡Ahora veras!

Penny:-Esquivo el golpe fácilmente con unos giros en el aire y lo golpeo lanzándolo para atrás-Muy lento-Saco un lazo que tenía escondido y comenzó a moverlo-¡Te estoy esperando rayado!

Shadow:-Ya fastidiado-¡Ahora vas a ver eriza!-Le quiso dar un puñetazo pero lo detuvo con su lazo- ¿Pero qué mier…?

Penny:-Lo acerco a pocos centímetros de sus labios-Nadie se mete conmigo Shad seré débil por fuera pero por dentro soy tan fuerte como una montaña pero tan delicada como una flor-Le dio un beso disimulado en la nariz y lo lanzo afuera del circulo-Gracias-Se fue a sentar.

P. Espio:-Impresionado-Eso si fue todo un espectáculo, muy bien estudiantes-Se fijó en la lista y así siguió con los demás-Muy bien quien sigue.

-Almuerzo-

Anayris:-Sorprendida- ¡No puedo creer la fuerza y la elegancia que tuviste en la batalla! ¡Tanto Espio como todos quedamos fascinados! ¿Dónde aprendiste todos esos movimientos?

Penny:-Levanto los hombros-Un viejo amigo en el templo me los enseño de pequeña pero lo del lazo es mi toque personal

Anayris: Como fuese, eres extraordinaria amiga nadie te puede comparar-Vio que Shadow venia hacia ellas-Uuuuh alerta de Shadow, mejor me voy a ver a Tails-Se va.

Penny:-Siguió caminando hasta quedar al frente de Shadow-Hola Shad ¿Cómo estás? ¿No estarás enojado por lo la clase de Defensa Personal?

Shadow:-medio nervioso-Oh, eso, no, no, no estoy enojado solo algo sorprendido. Eres muy habilidosa

Penny: Oh que bueno me alegra-Toco el timbre-Tengo que ir a clases, Anayris nos inscribió en clase de Cocina. Nos vemos luego-Se estaba a punto de ir hasta que Shadow le agarro de la mano y ella se sonrojo un poco- ¿Pasa algo?

Shadow: Que-quería preguntarte si querías sentarte en el almuerzo conmigo, va si quieres sino no importa…

Penny:-Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla-Me encantaría, nos vemos en el almuerzo-se va.

Shadow:-Se sonrojo y toco su mejilla- ¿Qué me sucede? le hablo con mucho nerviosismo ¿Por qué me siento de esta manera?-Se quedó pensando mientras se iba a su clase hasta que escucho unas risitas detrás de los arbustos- ¿Tails?

Anayris:-El zorrito le puso una flor en el pelo-Ay Tails eres tan tierno me encanta esta flor-se dieron un tierno y dulce beso-Ups, tengo que correr o llegare tarde. Nos vemos mi lindo zorrito-Se fue corriendo pero muerta de emoción.

Tails:-Muy feliz-¡Me-me beeeso!-Empezó a caminar hasta que sintió que no estaba solo-Oh Shit, yo conozco esta sensación-Se dio vuelta y una sobra negra y monstruosa con una llama de fuego estaba detrás de él-Ay mami-En ese momento Shadow lo agarro de la cola pero como sabía que gritaría le tapó la boca-¡Mph! ¡Mph! (¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!)

Shadow: Creí que había sido muy específico SOLO amigos ¡ahora se supone que es tu novia!

Tails:-Con lágrimas en los ojos-¡Perdona, perdona! ¡Es que me gusta mucho y sabes que ninguna chica gusto de mi desde lo de Cosmo! ¡No me hagas abandonarla por favor te lo suplico!

Shadow:-Suspiro-Bueno, bueno no vayas a soltar los mocos, no hare que la dejes-Lo soltó.

Tails:-Se secó los ojos- ¿Enserio? ¿Me dejaras seguir siendo su novio?

Shadow: Como sea, si es lo que quieres, te dejare pero nunca digas que no te dejo hacer nada

Tails: Oooh gracias, gracias, gracias-Lo abrazo-No sabes lo feliz que me hace saberlo

Shadow: Ya suéltame que me arrugas el traje, puedes quedarte con ella pero con una sola condición-el zorro no le gustó mucho a donde iba la conversación-Tendrás que transformarla en vampiro

Tails:-Un poco molesto-Oooh ¿no podemos omitir ese pequeño detallito que es muy pero muy pequeñito?

Shadow: Es eso o terminar con tu noviecita para siempre, es tu elección-Se fue hacia su salón lentamente dejando al zorro solo con sus pensamientos.

-Clase de Cocina, 20 minutos después-

Penny: Oye, Anayris te veo muuuuy contenta ¿Qué te paso?

Anayris:-Dio unas risitas-Ves esta flor en mi cabeza, bueno Tails me la dio y luego nos besamos-Se puso colorada de la emoción.

Penny: ¡Felicidades amiga! me haces tener muchos celos picarona-Miro su receta-Uuuuuh un rico pastel en forma de corazón, que romántico

Anayris: Se lo daré a Tails y ¿tú qué haces?-Miro su receta- ¿"Huevos revueltos con arroz"? ¿Se lo haces a Shadow?

Penny:-Asintió feliz-Es su comida favorita, me lo dijo el otro día, espero que me salga bien-Levantaron los pulgares y continuaron con sus preparaciones hasta que toco el timbre del Almuerzo-¡Ya está!-Se fueron al patio y Penny pudo ver a shadow sentado solo en un lugar alejado-deséame suerte-Se acercó al erizo-Hola Shad

Shadow: Hola.-La miro nervioso de reojo-Es un asco la comida de la cafetería-toco la carne con el tenedor-Esto parece tener vida-La aparto.

Penny: Es que la hizo Vector ya que vainilla no vino hoy-Le dio un paquetito-Ten te lo hice para ti

Shadow:-Lo abrió y los ojos se le iluminaron al ver lo que contenía- ¡Huevos revueltos con arroz! ¡Gracias!-Comió un poco y le encanto-Esta delicioso-La miro un poco nervioso- ¿Quieres comerlo conmigo?

Penny: ¡Claro!-Se sentó al lado y comenzó a comer-Uuum está muy rico-En ese momento juntaron más sus manos hasta que estuvieron uno sobre la otra y los dos comenzaron a reír- ¿Te gusto la comida?

Shadow: Estuvo deliciosa-Se sonrojo-Oye Penny como ya sabrás el viernes es el baile de graduación y quería saber si no tienes a nadie con quien ir podríamos ir juntos

Penny:-Lo abrazo muy feliz-¡Claro que iré al baile contigo Shad!-en ese momento toco el timbre-Ash, demonios, tengo que ir a clases, bueno nos vemos después-En ese momento quiso irse pero shadow la tomo del brazo y la atrajo hacia él dándole un dulce beso en los labios el cual ella cerro los ojos dejándose llevar.

Shadow:-El beso duro unos minutos hasta que Shadow se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo-Ehmmm, tengo que irme, te llamo luego-Tomo sus cosas y se fue rápido.

Penny: Que alguien me pellizque porque estoy teniendo un sueño maravilloso-Se fue a su clase con una sonrisa de punta a punta.

-Baño de hombres-

Shadow:-muerto de los nervios-¡Idiota, soy un completo idiota! ¡¿Como pude besarla ella es solo una mortal y yo un vampiro?!-se agarró la cabeza-tengo que ser más fuerte que estos sentimientos pero, no puedo creer lo que diré, creo que me estoy enamorando de ella-Sacudió la cabeza-¡No, no, no!-Se mojó la cara-Tranquilo Shadow, tranquilo, mientras ella no sepa que tú eres un monstruo chupa sangre que tiene 600 años de edad no pasara nada al menos eso espero

Rosan:-Apareció en el baño y cerró la puerta-También lo espero.

Shadow:-Se sobresalto-¡¿Quién es usted?! ¡¿Que hace aquí?!

Rosan: Tranquilo joven conde, no te hare daño

Shadow: Como si le creyera a una ancia...-Dio un salto para atrás-¡¿Cómo sabes que soy un conde?!

Rosan:-Saco un libro de su quimono-Toda mi vida estuve estudiando con los monjes sobre ustedes.-Abrió el libro y se lo mostro-"Los vampiros The Hedgehog y todo su clan" y tú eres el famoso conde de la oscuridad o ¿Me equivoco?

Shadow:-Apretó los puños-Escucha anciana te estás pasando ¡No tienes idea con quien…!

Rosan:-Molesta-¡Con un medio vampiro! ¡Ya lo sé!-Camino hacia él-Aun no tienes todos tus poderes, los obtendrás cuando hayas matado a suficientes seres vivos o que te cases con la primogénita de otro clan pero por desgracia no hay otro clan de vampiros

Shadow:-Gruño- ¡ya déjame en paz! ¡Tú no me conoces! ¡Y no tienes derecho meterte en mis asuntos!

Rosan: Claro que los tengo ya que soy la tutora de la única sobreviviente del clan "Sutorongu" (Significa, Fuertes en japonés) pero quiero que ella se aleje lo más que pueda de ese mundo maldito por eso no puedo permitir que la sigas viendo

Shadow: ¡Yo ni siquiera la conozco!  
Rosan: ¿Acaso no conoces a Penélope James, la que vive en un templo?

Shadow:-Se queda helado con la noticia-Pe-Penny es u-una S-s-sutorongu

Rosan: Ahora lo sabes, así que, aléjate lo más que puedas de Penny, ella no sabe del poder que posee y no tiene porque permanecer en tu mundo-Se fue del cuarto dejando a Shadow desconcertado.

Continuara...


End file.
